leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Thundurus (Pokémon)
|} Thundurus (Japanese: ボルトロス Voltolos) is a dual-type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation V. While it is not known to evolve into or from any Pokémon, it has a second Forme activated by using the Reveal Glass. Its original Forme, Incarnate Forme, will then become Therian Forme. Its Therian Forme was officially revealed May 12, 2012. Along with and , it is a part of the Forces of Nature. Biology In Incarnate Forme, Thundurus is a blue, muscular humanoid Pokémon, which resembles a genie. It is a male-only species with no female counterpart. On its head is a single, long, sharp, purple horn. Thundurus has white, zigzagging and jutting styled hair, a spiky white mustache and two pointed blue ears on either side of its head. Its eyes are yellow with beady white irises and no visible pupils. The front of Thundurus's body is covered in various, irregularly shaped purple spots. Its broad chest consists of two joined, purple, rounded-diamond shaped pectorals and its shoulders, elbows and navel are adorned with raindrop like designs. It has two spotted muscular arms, with five fingers on each hand. Its lower body consists of a trailing cloud, with a thick, long, curling, purple, cable-like tail. Spanning the length of its tail, Thundurus has several ball-like structures. They are a dark gray color, and each has a long, sharp spike on one side. In Therian Forme, Thundurus is a large, blue, sleek, bipedal snake or dragon-like Pokémon. The horn on its head is now thicker and extends out more, while its ears become more pointy and pinned back. Thundurus's hair remains the same; the mustache now takes on a more raised snout and fanged-maw-like appearance, with two curving wisps flowing back and past its ears. Its eyes remain yellow, but with larger irises which still lack visible pupils. Its chest remains broad and unchanged, while its navel is bejeweled with a blue gem. Thundurus's arms have lost much of their muscular bulk, and are now slimmer. It has two paw-like hands, each covered in a trailing cloud-like fluff and with three claw-tipped fingers. Thundurus's purple lower half is much smaller than its upper body, and consist of two hind-legs and its tail. Its feet are elongated, with three downward curved toes and claws. Thundurus's tail also remains largely unchanged, although it is thicker at the base and tapers off and becomes thinner toward the tip. Thundurus can shoot thunderbolts from its tail. In the anime Major appearances Thundurus made his main series debut in Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1 and Part 2. It appeared on Milos Island after destroyed its shrine, then began fighting with . Later, when tried to stop them, they fought Landorus together, even after Jessie, James, and Dr. Zager tried to capture them. Thundurus appeared in both of his Formes in Unova's Survival Crisis!, where he was summoned to the Abyssal Ruins by and sent on a rampage alongside Tornadus and Landorus. Eventually, the three were freed by and departed. Minor appearances Thundurus debuted in a cameo appearance during the ending credits of Black—Victini and Reshiram, where he created a thunderstorm that and encountered. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Thundurus made his first appearance in Nimbasa City, where he shocked after the Nimbasa Gym's roller coaster was sabotaged and forced him to the Gym's roof. Later, Thundurus got in a battle with Tornadus near the Battle Subway. After being stopped by Landorus, the three were captured by Giallo for Team Plasma to use. Later they were used by the Shadow Triad against the Gym Leaders. These Pokémon were than given to Hood Man (Colress) to experiment how to change them to their alternate forms. He first appeared in Battle on a Roller Coaster. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries :|reg2=Unova|num2=199|label2= :}} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} Unova (Only one)}} }} |} |} in party, Only one)}} |} |} ) (Only one)}} |} |} In side games ]] |area=Autumnwood: Firebreathing Mountain (Random Legendary Encounter )}} |area=Crag Area}} |area=Rusty Mountain (Gilded Hall), Jaws of the Abyss (Gilded Hall), Smoking Mountain (Gilded Hall)}} |area=Entranceway: Battle Royale - Cage Match (Reward), Challenge Battle: Open Entry Battle Royale (Unova Boss), Challenge Battle: The Final Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 5}} |area=Event: A Great Chance a Day! (Incarnate Forme) Event: Thundurus Appears (Therian Forme) Event: Great Daily Pokémon (Third release; Therian Forme)}} |area=White Ruins: Rumbling Hall (Special Boss)}} |area=Area 29: Stage 10 (Therian Forme only)}} |} |} In events |Milos Island Thundurus|Japanese|Japan Wi-Fi|70|December 16, 2011 to January 10, 2012|link=List of Wi-Fi Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Thundurus}} |Milos Island Thundurus|Korean|Wi-Fi|70|May 14 to July 5, 2012|link=List of Wi-Fi Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Thundurus}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Thundurus|American region|Online|60|July 1 to October 29, 2018|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Thundurus}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Thundurus|American region|Online|100|July 1 to October 29, 2018|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Thundurus}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Thundurus|PAL region|Nintendo Network|60|July 6 to 22, 2018|link=List of PAL region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Thundurus}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Thundurus|PAL region|Nintendo Network|100|July 6 to 22, 2018|link=List of PAL region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Thundurus}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Thundurus|Taiwanese region|Nintendo Network|60|July 6 to 22, 2018|link=List of Taiwanese region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Thundurus}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Thundurus|Taiwanese region|Nintendo Network|100|July 6 to 22, 2018|link=List of Taiwanese region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Thundurus}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Incarnate Forme Therian Forme Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM Incarnate Forme Therian Forme By By tutoring Side game data Incarnate Forme |- 's fighting buddy. In the past, they got into a lot of trouble together, and yelled at them. He lives a quiet life now. }} |- |} Therian Forme |} Evolution |sprite2=642Thundurus-Therian |name2=Thundurus |type1-2=Electric |type2-2=Flying |forme2=Therian Forme |loc2=From the }} Sprites Trivia * Thundurus and have identical base stat distributions in their Incarnate Formes. * Thundurus's , the Bolt Strike Pokémon, shares its name with the move in both Japanese and English; however, it cannot learn the move, which is 's signature move. * Thundurus is the only one of the Forces of Nature that has a type advantage over one of them. * Prior to Generation VI, Thundurus's Therian Forme had the same body style as its Incarnate Forme. Origin In Incarnate Forme, Thundurus may be based on , the of thunder and lightning. It may also have drawn inspiration from . In Therian Forme, Thundurus seems to be based on a reptile, most likely a snake or dragon. It may also draw inspiration from the and/or of the constellation; or from , a god from the Aztec mythology that resembles a feathered serpent. It also may be based on the Qiling, a mythical creature from east Asia described to have a horn on its forehead and occasionally associated with lightning. Name origin Thundurus is from ''thunderous and possibly , ruler of the winds in Greek mythology. Voltolos is derived from volt and Αἴολος Aiolos (Greek name for Aeolus). In other languages |fr=Fulguris|frmeaning=From |es=Thundurus|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Voltolos|demeaning=From its Japanese name |it=Thundurus|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=볼트로스 Voltolos|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=雷電雲 / 雷电云 Léidiànyún|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Lightning cloud" |ru=Тандурус Tandurus|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * * Forces of Nature * Forces of Nature (Adventures) Notes External links |} Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon obtainable before the Elite Four Category:Legendary trio Pokémon Category:Unova Legendary Pokémon de:Voltolos es:Thundurus fr:Fulguris it:Thundurus ja:ボルトロス zh:雷电云